


Baisemain

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss on the hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for commandercousland on tumblr

Carver was lost. Not that he didn’t know where he was, because a year and a half of running the streets of Kirkwall and seeing some of its shadiest places had taught him all the navigation anyone could need here. The Lowtown market was a little too familiar, in fact. He just didn’t know where he was going.

He was tired of being left behind by Marian, resented by Gamlen and smothered by Leandra. He was tired of being mocked, dismissed and ignored in turn by Marian’s constant companions. He passed the Hanged man, tired of using his money for drink, and sex. Even they - supposed wards against loneliness - had succumbed to it themselves. Carver wanted to find a place for himself and no map would show it. As he went through these grievances in his mind, there was one exception. As he thought of her, he carried on towards the alienage instead of going down to the docks.

 

“Come in! Do you know,” Merrill said, closing the door behind him, “you’re the first visit I’ve had all day.”

“That’s a shame.” She didn’t seem lonely, but then, he could never tell.

“Although of course, I don’t know who called at the door while I was out.”

He sat down at her invitation. “Where did you go?”

“Oh, out with Hawke.”

Carver tried to hide his wince at that. He looked at the table. A tiny mite crawled across it, between the grooves of the wood.

“Did you want to see me about something?”

He shook his head. “Not in particular. I mean- I just wanted to see you.”

“But you’re not looking at me.”

When he did meet her gaze in surprise, she smiled and rested her chin in her hand. It had been the right decision, coming here, although he would have to make sure he left having done more than just soothe his own ego. He raked his hair back. “Is there anything that you need? Have you settled in well?”

“People flit about so much here that I don’t feel settled at all,” she held her hand up as he leaned forward, “but I know what you mean.”

“And? Have you?”

“I am… occupied. Sometimes I don’t think I will ever settle. Some people don’t, do they?”

Carver didn’t know. He assumed he’d like to. Moving about, hiding the magic in the family, a stable home was something he’d often wished for. It was all ashes now. Even Bethany.

“Oh, Creators, I’ve said something wrong. Ir abelas - the look on your face. I’m sorry, Carver.”

Before he could find a way to correct her and return to his friendlier manner, she was kneeling at his side, putting her hand on his.

It was something. To connect. To have someone reach out for him.

Still, he shook his head and put his other hand over hers, with the pretext of pushing her away gently. He didn’t quite manage it though. “It wasn’t you. I was just remembering something.” He cleared his throat. “What do you think? About me. Am I one of them?”

“I think you’re very brave. And strong. And a lot more patient than you give yourself credit for. You also have really good posture except when you’re trying to avoid puddles.” She squeezed his fingers reassuringly. “As for the settling part… I don’t know.”

Her words made his heart flutter and his voice come out breathless. “Merrill.”

“I think it’s for you to decide.”

Carver didn’t want to lose this. His hand clutched around hers. “Merrill, you’re really- special.”

She smiled at that, with a quiet _ma serannas_ , and kissed his hand.


End file.
